


Behold the Pidgey God

by bigred (ryouta)



Series: dcu pokemon go shenanigans [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, more shenanigans, they like harassing dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/bigred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell, Tim. What's your problem?" </p><p>"My phone's dead, so I'm going to use yours."</p><p>"I told you to get a portable charger, but do you listen? <i>No</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold the Pidgey God

"Jason give me your phone." Tim announced, plucking the man's phone right from his hands without so much as a hello.

"What the hell, Tim. What's your problem?" Jason glared at the other, already reaching to snatch his phone right back.

"My phone's dead, so I'm going to use yours."

"I told you to get a portable charger, but do you listen? _No_."

Tim snorted, looking at him, then proceeding to do what he wanted. "Oh calm down. Think of it this way, I'm going to catch you some pokemon."

"See, I thought with your phone dying you'd take a break. Hate to break it to you, babybird, but you're addicted."

"No, Dick's addicted. You know he only catches pidgey's and he's bought some storage upgrades," Tim swiped through Jason's pokemon and started for the door but not before grabbing Jason's hand. "Come on, let go walk the yard."

Jason went along, squeezing Tim's hand and tangling their fingers. "You know we can't do much when we're out there since those assholes keep trying to get in. You'd think they'd be afraid to come in here knowing who owns the place."

"Well I kinda figured, I know you're not big on doing anything outside," Time grinned at him. Despite Jason's rough and tough exterior, he was pretty private when it came to his life.

Jason rolled his eyes, squeezing Tim's hand again.

"It looks like you've been catching some pidgeys, trying to get into the competition with _team basic-bitch pidgeys_?" Time raised a brow.

"Oh hell no, I'm just doing it for the candies. I have a pidgetto that I'm trying to evolve. I named him pidgey god."

"Hey, what ever happened to that jigglypuff you caught? I don't see it, did you transfer it?" 

"What? What are you talking about?" Jason furrowed his brows trying to remember.

"Really? You don't remember pushing me off a roof in excitement when you caught one?"

Jason tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh, yeah that. Well to be honest I did that on purpose."

"I _knew it_! Dick said you did it on accident." Tim dis-tangled their hands to take a swipe at him. Jason easily moved forward, turning to walk backwards.

"Come on babybird, you know I don't do certain things on accident."

Tim leveled him with a heated glare, finger swiping even without looking at the phone screen. "You're such an asshole. Come on, there's a growlithe on the other side of the manor." He started walking to the other side, ignoring the words Jason was trying to tell him. As they moved by the side of the house, Tim noticed Dick hanging out a bottom floor window, arm stretched out like he was trying desperately to catch something. 

Probably another pidgey.

Tim paused for a moment, step faltering for a split second as he grinned to himself. This'll be fun.

"Hey, Jason." He called back, catching Dick's attention as he glanced back at Jason.

"What?"

"I'm going to transfer your pidgeys now, okay?"

He glanced over slightly, catching the look of horror on Dick's face. 

"Yeah, sure."

"Wait!" They both stopped to see Dick climbing out the window, phone gripped tightly in hand as he ran up to them. "Can you just like, give them to me? I need more! I won't lose!" Dick reached out to try to take the phone from Tim, but he moved over, hiding the phone behind his back.

"Dick, that's not even a thing right now, we can't just give them to you. Plus that's cheating."

"Like you wouldn't do something like that to win, Tim," Dick groused, shoulders drooping.

"Well, you're not wrong, bigbird, he would do anything to win, but he wouldn't tell anyone about it, like you would."

"Hey, Dick, does Bruce know you keep taking his credit card to buy more coins?" Tim said, looking at the older robin. Dick's eyes widened at the accusation.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about. Okay that was only a few times okay? You can only have 500 stupid slots on here!" He waved his hand as he tried to explain himself. Tim and Jason looked at each other in amusement. "Plus I need a lot more pokeballs, the stops only keep giving me two! Roy told me he keeps getting three."

"So you're just going to have 500 pidgeys? That's all? Dick, there's better things out there than pidgeys. They're so easy to get."

Jason's phone chirped at Tim, and with a few swipes, he was looking at messages. It was from Wally. The younger speedster must have been trying to text him and since he got no replied, Jason's phone was the next best thing. Tim tends to stick close to Jason when he doesn't have his phone during the day.

"Oh, hey, Dick. Wally just said he just caught 500 pidgeys. So I guess you and Flash owe him Big Belly Burger forever now?" 

Dick wailed, grabbing at his hair. "What? See that's not fair, they're so fast! They can literally go anywhere and catch them!"

"Don't blame them, Dickie, you know what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to play their little game." Jason cackled, leaning against Tim and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "This is why you don't agree to anything competitive when those speedsters involved. That's like everyone else playing board games with us. We don't play fair, especially babybird."

"Wally said they're starting another game. This time it's rattatas."

Dick wailed again.


End file.
